a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted-phenoxyalkylisoxazoles and -furans, to methods for the preparation thereof, and compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
Diana U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,476, issued May 29, 1984, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein: R is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
n is an integer from 4 to 8; and PA1 Ar is phenyl or phenyl substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, lower-alkoxycarbonyl, lower-alkanoyl, 1-oximino-lower-alkyl, hydrazinocarbonyl, carbamyl and N,N-di-lower-alkylcarbamyl. PA1 R.sub.5 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio or trifluoromethyl; PA1 X is O or a single bond; and PA1 n is an integer from 3 to 9; PA1 Z is N or HC; PA1 R is hydrogen or lower-alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms, with the proviso that when Z is N, R is lower-alkyl; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen, halogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, nitro, lower-alkoxycarbonyl or trifluoromethyl; and PA1 Het is selected from the group consisting of: ##STR5## wherein n is 2 or 3; and PA1 R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are hydrogen or lower-alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.6 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms or chloro; PA1 R.sub.7 is hydrogen, or alkyl or hydroxyalkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms;
Sterling Drug Inc. European Patent Application Publ. No. 137,242, published Apr. 17, 1985, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein: R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, chloro, or N=Z, wherein N=Z is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, lower-alkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen;
and to pharmaceutically acceptable acid-addition salts thereof.